Runaway Rockstars: Shatter Me
by LoveMeMaybe98
Summary: When Temari and her brothers runaway from their abusive father they don't really have a plan on where to go. So, Temari plans a risky decision and doesn't think twice about it to keep her brothers safe. Send them both to a foster home and her to another. She doesn't know where they will end up or what the heck will happen. All she does is hope and pray for the best.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**Temari's POV**_

Hello, my name is Temari no Sabaku. At the moment I am home alone. My brothers are still at school for tutoring and my father is out and about doing whatever the hell he usually does at this time of day. I'm listening to an old Green Day album on our about busted up stereo system and watching the dishes at the same time. Swaying my hips in time with music I mentally forget about life itself and fell into my overrated fantasy about me in a band and instead of the song blaring from the speakers belonging to Green Day it belonged to me. I wrote it. I've always dreamt about being in my own rock band. Standing over a crowd that's chanting my name and echoing back the lyrics I'm practically screaming into the microphone. I laughed out loud not meaning to. I was having fun.

I don't really have friends to hang out with after school…or even at school period. People think I'm weird. I am anti-social and pretty shy. I mean no I didn't start out that way. I was once a fun, loud, and cheery person…But once the death of my mother came along everything changed. I became very quiet and didn't want people around me. I was blamed and shunned from my own family. The only ones I had to talk to were my brothers. They were the only ones who accepted me.

As the dirty dishes finally came to an end the doorbell rang. I already knew who it was. Gaara and Kankuro. I dried my hands and turned the music off. Opening the door revealed my two brothers. One with smirk on his face and the other emotionless like always. I smiled at them as I stepped aside and let them in.

"How was studying?" I asked. "Do you guys finally understand Biology?"

Kankuro shrugged and clasped on the couch as Gaara answered with. "Well, I do. I don't know much Kankuro though."

I gave the brunette a look. "What?!" he snapped.

"Kankuro you know that father doesn't like us having bad grades." I said.

"Temari, you know I don't like learning from anyone else but you." He shot back. "I don't know why you're forcing us to go to tutoring after school every day when you can teach us instead."

"Kankuro." Gaara warned.

"No, Gaara!" He stood up from his position on the couch and got in my face. "All of a sudden Temari doesn't have time for us, haven't noticed that Gaara?!"

I looked towards my red headed little brother. He avoided eye contact. That meant he agreed.

"Kankuro calm down." I begged.

His face was gradually got more and more red with every word he shouted at me. "No Temari! I want you back. I'm tired of you telling us do things without you and barley seeing you throughout the whole entire goddamn day!"

"It's not easy to explain."

"We got all day Temari." Gaara finally chipped in. "I'm worried about you too Temari. You used to take us out to eat and go to the movies every Friday. Help with homework and just simply hang out with us. You don't do that anymore. Even if we remind you about it you'd say you're too tired or you're not in the mood or do it by yourself. We're at the point where you're not in our lives anymore. And if you think that were fine without you Temari, you're terribly wrong. We can't live without you Temari. You're the closest thing to a mother we got."

The room went silent for a moment until all you heard was me slowly sobbing till I hit a full outcry. I didn't know my brothers thought me that way. And to finally hear what I am to them even though I'm pushing them away breaks my heart. I'm only doing this to keep them safe. Kankuro's arms slowly circled around me as I repeatedly softly said I was sorry. Gaara came from behind and tapped my back awkwardly. I understood for he was never one to comfort people. This moment lasted a good five minutes and I will cherish it deeply forever and will never forget who came and ruined it.

Suddenly I heard the garage door opening signaling that our father was home. And boy was that not a good thing. I jumped off of Kankuro's chest and pushed Gaara off my back. They looked at me completely confused as I began to quickly pick their backpacks off the floor and clear the room of any evidence that they were even here.

"Temari what are you doing?" Kankuro asked.

That's when I realized that they were still here. "You guys have to leave now!" I shouted as I pushed them out the door. I totally forgot about my father. "Go!"

They were at the door when my father appeared beer bottle in hand and anger written all over his face.

"Temari!" I could smell the alcohol in his breath from here. Quickly before my brothers could say anything I mouthed the word sorry and slammed the door in their face. They tried to open it back up with the knob but I locked the door. Before I could turn around my father's beer bottle slammed into the wall next to my head and my hair was yanked back until I was slammed to the ground where the glass remains of the beer bottle pierced through my skin and I was being dragged away from the front door that held muffled screams and banging that blared on the other side. Tears stained my face quickly.

The reason why I slowly began to push my brothers away was because every afternoon my father would beat me. For years now he has and before it was pretty easy to keep it a secret because my brothers were pretty clueless. But now that their getting older their starting to notice my bruises and the cuts and that would mean I would have to lie and say something happened in P.E. today or something. And I honestly hate lying to them. I would've told them a long time ago if I could…but, that wouldn't be the greatest idea. You see, if I had done that my father would have separated my brothers away from me and from each other to a foster home as I would stay here practically to be considered a slave under my father's thumb.

I didn't want to put my brothers in that situation….but looks like they're already in too deep. I wouldn't doubt that they couldn't hear my crucial screams from my father slamming me against the wall and smacking me around. Punching me, kick me back down as my arms and legs begged to get back up.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU, HUH?" He screamed. "YOU JUST COULDN'T KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

He ended the sentence with a big smack across my face. Blood was seeping through my lips and my body could barely move off the floor anymore. My clothes were now ripped and stained with blood from my new wounds. I probably had a black eye and my stomach may have finally gone purple from all the harsh kicks he swung at me. My father glared an evil glare down upon me… he always did when my hair was down because when my hair is down I look like my mother. That's why I keep my hair up. Because when it's down… bad things happen…like now.

Grabbing me by my hair again he dragged me up the stairs and to the bedroom... where I lost my virginity against my will.

* * *

I woke up to bed underneath me raddling me and jumbing me around. I groaned and open to find it not a bed at all it was the backseat of my father's car. I shot up in panic thinking that my father was driving me away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

A strong hand slammed against my chest and forced me down back against my seat. "Temari its just us! Calm down!"

Calming down and really looking around I saw that Kankuro was driving and Gaara facing me with worry taking over his face. What the hell is going on? My heart felt as if it was beating out of my chest.

"Wh-...what are you-...where are we?"

"Temari, its okay. After we finally broke into the house we fought off Dad, took you, and...and I don't know where the hell we're going but I know its somewhere far away and safe." Kankuro explained.

"We're running away?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes." Gaara said. "Now, why didn't you tell us sooner? We could've help for God's sake! Temari, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"I could'nt tell you- I mean I wasn't allowed to or something bad would have happened to all of us!"

"And what would that be?! Huh, Temari!"

The secret was out so I might as well just tell them. "A while back Dad threatened me that if I was to tell anyone he would seperate all of us. Send you two to different foster homes and keep me here and do god knows what to me. I was trying to keep you guys safe thats why I pushed you guys away. I'm sorry."

The ride became dead quiet quickly which gave me the time take a look at myself and the time. I was covered in Kankuro's robe and was wearing Gaara's 'Three Days Grace' T-shirt and boxers. My legs were covered in cuts and brusies along with my arms. My hair was a down and in a mess. I probably had terrible bags under my eyes. I felt as if my stomach was about to cave in if I didn't eat anything soon. And at the moment it was 12:06.

" Okay... That makes sense." Kankuro said finally understanding.

"But honestly where do you guys plan on going?"

"We'll find an apartment the next town over and-"

"Do you guys honestly think we can servive alone?"

"We've been doing that practically all our lives." Gaara pointed out.

"Yeah, but we had dad around to pay the bills and actual roof over our heads. And lets not forget an education. How are we going to survive when you guys are still too young to get a job, we can't live with only me working. And secondly, how can I work in this condition? We would have rent to pay, groceries to buy, and how are we going to pay for school? Did you guys forget about that?"

Kankuro glared as he pulled over to the side of the road and Gaara sighed in defeat. "Okay, you got a point there." Gaara said.

"Then what do you want us to do?" Kankuro snapped.

They were faced towards the front of the car when I noticed handcuffs in the glove compartment and two empty beer bottles in the back next to me. This gave me an idea. There was no way we could survives by ourselves and if we tried I would put them in danger because if our father finds us not only would I be in serious danger so would my brothers. The only choice is foster home. We would have a better chance that way to have a good family. Gaara and Kankuro would stay together in one and I would go to another to make sure were at a save distance from each other. I just want to make sure their safe. Thats all I want. So... that what I did.

Knowing that they wouldn't go with this plan so easily I quickly grabbed the two empty beer bottles and knocked them out at the same time. Moving them to the backseat I moved to the front and drove to the nearest foster home. I wrote a note explaining to give them away to a good family and/or person and make sure they stay on their best behavior. I didn't give them any last names and I didnt give them my name either. When I was done I set the note next to where they layed, handcuffed them together, then handcuffed Kankuro to the post to make sure if they woke up before anyone found them they wouldn't runaway. I was drench in tears when I drove away and it hurt me so badly to leave them. I really didn't want to do this but, I knew this was for the best.

Soon enough I was two blocks away from the next foster home so I walked the rest. Seeing that the lights were on inside I knocked on the front door of mynew life no matter how many tears I cried.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked my growing story and hope you guys come back for more :)  
I have so many ideas for this story so for incourgment please  
R&R :)**

**This story is also on Wattpad:**

** story/16530107-runaway-rockstars-shatter-me**

**If you guys want to read this on the go or whatever.**

**~LoveMe98**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Temari's POV**_

Three days later I woke up. I was still clothed in my brother's garments but the only difference was that there were multiple bandages covering my body. There were stitches here and there… I became confused. Clearing the blur of sleep from my eyes I looked around my surroundings. I was placed on a metal framed twin sized bed that had thin mattress. The room was plain the only colors it carried were navy, white, and gray… the sheets were white as well. Along with another bed held across the room that looked rather a mess as if someone had awakened from it not too long ago. I could still make out the indents from the person's body. There were no decorations of any sort… well, only a welcome mat in front of the door and a single Polaroid hung above the bed. In the picture was a young girl who looked about five, who had dark blue hair cut into a short bob, large lavender orbs owned as eyes, and pale skin. There was boy next to her that looked awfully similar… the only difference was that he had long brown hair and also the fact that he looked a year or two older that her. They were so beautiful in my eyes. It hurt my heart that one of them would be held in such a horrid place such as this. I wondered which of the two it could be. At the same time it would most likely be the girl. There's no way that they would allow a boy to share a room with me.

"Oh good you're awake!" A cheery voice startled me. I practically snapped my neck looking over in her direction. In the door way was a women with short black hair, dark eyes, with a pink tiny pig in one hand (which I found weird) and a tray of food in the other. I was guessing it was for me. Thank God, cause I was starving.

"You must be hungry from you days of sleep." She smiled as she set down the tray of food on the night stand. Slowly I pushed my legs over the edge of the bed and began to eat but not without a muffled 'Thank You'. As I ate rather aggressively she examined me. I felt a bit uncomfortable so I gave her a look.

"Oh sorry!" she laughed. "I was just checking out your body. I was the one who patched you up after you blacked out the night you got here. You had some pretty nasty wounds and a lot- a lot of bruises. It amazed me that you were even able to walk with some of the ones you had. Now tell me, what happened- what's your story? How did you even get here?"

I don't know what came over me at that moment because without any hesitation what so ever I told her. I didn't even think- I just heard the question and I answered. I would never… but I did. I told her everything about my brothers, my dad, and the situation between the three of us…and even about my mother. The topic about my mother doesn't really come up a lot and when it does it doesn't really end that well. And of course when I finished talking I was drenched in tears and my appetite was gone. I mean I was sobbing when I spoke about my brothers but when the words 'then there's my mother' came out of my mouth I started screaming. Security came busting in the room in an instant but the nurse only sent them away saying that she could handle this and that I was just letting everything out. And she was right that was exactly what I was doing and it felt pretty damn good. I guess I just think that because that I didn't know this lady no harm can be done. I'm already far away from home and obviously I was safe so I guess I just felt it was okay. And when all was said and done I felt as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulder. I instantly felt free…just a bit. Not totally… but just a bit.

When I finally calmed down and closed my mouth the nurse held me…no one except my brothers…hold me… and whisper in my ear, "Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

After the women left (whose name was Shizune by the way) I sat there for a while and thought to myself all the possibilities and scenarios my brothers might be going through at the moment, are they going through what I just went through? Or maybe they're screaming and yelling trying to fight off all the security guards they can so that they can try to find their way back to me?...The second one sounds a bit more realistic…I mean that maybe what they're going through right now but, it doesn't mean they're succeeding at it. Ugh, I wish that I could pick up the phone and talk to them right now? Now that I think about it…that plan that they came up with when we were all in the car a couple days ago became to sound better and better the more I thought about them. But then again this still would have worked out the best. Ugh, oh God how I missed them! I became so worried about them that I found myself praying. My body began to shake and my breathing fastened. I was so scared. Maybe it would've been best if I stayed with them. How about if they find themselves in a much worst family because of me? How about they runaway again but this time they get lost and can't find their way?

All these question came zooming their way into my head and soon enough I found myself having a full fledge panic attack. I screamed for notice and not long after a nurse came running in. I t wasn't the same women from before. This one was bustier and looked a bit older than the other women. I was still panicking when she picked me up bridal style and rushed me down the hallway to another room. As she did so I heard her yell at people to move out of the way. After that I didn't know what else… I just blacked out.

* * *

Opening my eyes once again I was instantly blinded by a white light. I gasped which caught someone's attention.

"Good," a strong feminine voice said. "You're awake."

Rubbing at my eyes then looking in the direction from which the voice came from I saw the women from before. "Hello." I said.

She smiled. "Why hello, I'm Tsunade."

"I'm-"

She held her hands up and stopped me. "No need for that Temari." She knew my name. "We already went through this. Don't you remember?"

I thought back and found that it was true I did meet this woman already. She was the one who opened the door when I got here.

"Oh yeah…" I said faintly.

"Now, how do you feel?"

I shrugged. "Better," I then added. "I guess."

She then wrote something down on a clipboard. Then I asked. "I guess it's your turn to ask me what my story is, huh?"

To my surprise she laughed. "No sweetie, not at all. Shizune already filled me in about you."

"So you're a nurse too then?" I asked.

"No, I' the headmaster of this whole joint. The boss- the one in charge!" She said proudly. "Now, how long have you been having panic attacks?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, they've been happening since I was… ten I guess."

"Have they always been that violent?"

"…Mmm yeah. I guess."

"Do you have meds for them?"

"No…I haven't really been to a doctor for them?" It looked as if she was about to ask me why not but, then I guess she remembered my situation.

"Have you been to a doctor at all?"

"Nope." She sighed and wrote a bunch of other this down on her clipboard. After a while she got up and smiled down at me.

"I'll be right back. Sit tight."

I nodded and then the room fell silent until I heard a small cough behind me. I jumped a bit a turned around to find a girl sitting up and staring at me on the next bed over. She had big light lavender eyes and very pale skin. Then it hit me. She was that little girl in the Polaroid photograph in the room I was in. The only difference was that she was older (close around my age) and her hair was much much longer.

"H-hello." Her voice was light and high pitched. I could tell she was a bit nervous… almost afraid.

"Hi." I said. I was about to commit a conversation with her but, Tsunade came back and interrupted.

"Oh! Hinata! Good to see you up!" The girl gave her a meek smile. Tsunade then turned her attention towards me. "Now, here you go Temari," she handed me a small orange see-through container filled with white pills. "Here's a little something for those panic attacks of yours. You have to take them once a day. Once you're out just come back to me and I'll refill it for you, okay?"

I nodded. Then she continued. "Hinata, why don't you come over and take your medication. We don't want you fainting on us again."

The girl hesitated but then obeyed reluctantly. Seeing her stand up I took the time to examine her. She was skinny but not too skinny. She had faint cuts on her arms and legs but I could still make them out. I wondered what her story was. What was her situation?

After she was all done taking her meds Tsunade spoke to the both of us. "Seems like everything is on tip top shape for now. Why don't you two head off together down to the cafeteria and eat. You both haven't eaten well, all day. Later on I'll check on you guys. Especially you Temari."

We followed orders and went down to eat but we didn't eat all that good. All we ate was the main dish which was just a slice of pizza then we headed off to our room. Throughout the whole time we were together we didn't speak a word. I mean I tried but something held me back until we got to the room.

We sat awkwardly on our beds facing each other. I stared as she fidgeted a lot. I understood that she had an anxiety problem mentally because I did as well too but, from the looks of it she took it to whole other level. The silence was killing me so I decided to finally just break the ice.

She jumped as I spoke. "So how long have you been here?" I asked.

"U-um… a-about s-six mon-"she sighed. "About six months." She sighed again annoyed. "I'm sorry i-if I-I stutter a-a lot I'm j-just a bit n-nervous."

"Why? What's the matter?" I asked curious.

"W-well…I just t-tend to w-when I meet s-someone new." She admitted. "I-I don't really t-talk much."

"Aw that's okay." We sat in an awkward silence again but this time she wasn't fidgeting anymore. I guess breaking the ice did help. I smiled and she smiled back which caused us to laugh a bit.

"Could I ask you a question?" I asked.

"M-mhm."

"What's your story? How'd you get here?"

Her eyes went big in an instant. Gosh, I pushed a button. "Oh! You don't have too if it's too much of a touchy subject!"

She looked away. Then I added. "If…if it makes you feel better I could start out with mine."

She looked back at me and gave me a hesitant nod. So, I did. She was the second person I told everything too. And in the end there were fewer tears. There were a lot but, it was less. She cried along with me as well and even walked over and sat beside me and gave me a pat on the shoulder. When it came to be her turn she began without hesitation. I guess me opening up first really gave her a push.

Turns out this Hinata character has one heck of a story. It all started out okay because… well, she was the first child of her family so, there was nothing to worry about really. It all turns bad when her cousin's parents died and he had to move in with her and her family. Also not long after that Hinata's little sister was born. Now, it didn't go straight down under immediately after a couple years of settling in (making Hinata 8, her cousin Neji 9, and her sister Hanabi 5) Hinata's parents started being awfully strict. Talking about all this crap about honor and loyalty to the family. You had to be smart, strong in training, and pure in your heart to be accepted fully into the family. And when you do the slightest thing that they thought was wrong, you are shunned, beaten, and locked away for a couple days. Neji and Hanabi were perfect and obeyed every order given no questions asked but, Hinata… as much as she tried she just couldn't do it. I mean she obeyed and attempted to do as she saw her cousin and sister do but she just couldn't. And deep inside she knew that this was not her. As years pasted by the beatings got worst and unbearable that at times Neji would jump in and take all the pain instead. Hinata and Neji have grown very close over the years and Neji has even grown an overly protective aura when come to her. Her father was the one to issue all the punishments and her mother was the one who was against it but knowing that her husband would turn and do the same to her she let the beating go. As years past Hinata never improved and so that resolted to her father giving up on her and sending her here against her will.

We stayed in eacho others arms crying for a couple hours after. And then we fell asleep.

* * *

_**T.B.C. **_

_**Sorry For the wait. I've been very busy latley. Vacation stuff and school is coming up soon so a lot of shopping. Hope you like this chapter and I apologize for it being a bit short. I'll do my best to update sooner. **_

_**R&R **_

_**-Love Me :)**_


End file.
